


东云

by The Great Dickie Agency (KarlaZeit)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaZeit/pseuds/The%20Great%20Dickie%20Agency
Relationships: 战山为王 - Relationship, 肖战/王一博
Kudos: 2





	1. 轧戏

肖老师轧戏，人尽皆知。好在切换自如，随进随出。隔壁剧组演言冰云，均是室内对戏，难度不高，亮剑次数不少。肖老师效仿江晚吟怒拔佩剑，气势汹汹呼喝中二台词——“一切为了大庆！”——又把戏里没写的一句“胡闹台”带回乱葬岗，恣意嬉笑。

王老师路过，塞他一份咖啡，冰美式去冰，小风扇呼啦啦吹。肖老师啜一大口，甩走汗湿鬓发，晾着两条细腿，掰一截巧克力棒，戳给王老师。

王老师接过，赞他：“酷！”

肖老师又开始了：“谁家酷盖吃糖？”

王老师忍笑，顺走肖老师消暑茶杯。

肖老师一指：“胡闹台！”

淮剧演出有这套话，原指暖场用的“闹台戏”，蓝忘机老家姑苏不挨淮安，不碍事，王老师老家洛阳也这么讲。王老师听了，背手沉吟，道：

“战哥醒醒，回来，切魏无羡。”

肖老师眯眼领会，悟到角色错位，为掩饰心虚，信口飙起外语，兴高采烈：

“先輩，先輩，出来ない！어떻게？助けて！”

（前辈，前辈，切不对！可咋办？帮忙拉一把！）

嘴上叫着前辈，占尽小辈便宜，俨然是“羡羡三岁啦”一般的下克上爱娇口吻。王老师能怎么办？不怎么办。得亏肖老师不学阿苑扑过来抱人大腿，王老师也好及时绷住，放低茶杯，不失雅正，摇摇九瓣莲清心铃，温言道：

“隔壁好多大前辈，肖老师对戏可开心？”

肖老师闹完了，欢欢喜喜回一嘴：“人是来了不少，可没见王老师啊。”

此言甚是偏颇，听到心里，又十分在理。

肖老师把蓝忘机、薛成美、江晚吟各取三分之一，长短不论，糅合为一，成就个倔强多疑、少言寡语的言冰云。回到这边，继续狂背台词，小孩子一样谑笑打闹。切来换去，末了肖老师乏累，枕着仙子柔顺皮毛，喝茶歇脚，手上转笛如转笔，看王老师刷睫毛。

“狗崽崽，”他叫一声，好像在叫仙子，“上回那头盔——”刘老师扶着抹额走过，听见了，转头道：“你们在讨论开车？”

肖老师扑哧一笑。王老师闭着眼，认真道：

“嗯，等收工，我来给肖老师开赛车。”


	2. 春晚

腊月二十三，小赞不见了。七天后，过年，我不得闲，出城采买一批藏书。

书的旧主，上周到店里来过，明明是阴天，却戴个墨镜，也不知是挡太阳，还是挡脸和眼睛。我注意到他下颏收尖，抿嘴的时候尤其如此。他说他收藏古书，也有些建国后的书本，半新不旧，印量少，或已经绝版，适合放在我店里寄卖，要我亲自上门过目，确认合适，再运回来。

小赞在收银台后听到动静，从他画了一半的线稿面前走开，揿了三杯咖啡，给他自己、给我和那位主顾一人一份。墨镜男开始没接，非等小赞说“请你喝，别客气啊，就当拜个早年？”，这才掂起茶杯，迎着杯口的热雾，嗅了嗅，迟疑地抿了一口。

“好甜。”他说。

这样一杯苦兮兮、黑糊糊的东西，别人喝了，要么客套两句，毫不走心；要么皱起一张苦脸，龇牙咧嘴；还有些机灵的，连碰也不会碰。他喝了却说甜。我看小赞一眼。小赞颇有些得意：

“甜的嘛。是不是很赞？”

墨镜男没有接话，留下一张名片，转头走开，推门而去。真没礼貌，我心道。小赞把那人剩不到一口的杯底倒回他自己杯中，品了品，乐呵呵地翻看名片：

“哟嗬，是个古堡怪咖。”

“这咖啡哪儿就甜了？”我咕哝道。小赞笑道：“不懂了吧阿成，这叫回甘。”

他抻了个懒腰，说先去街对面吃饭。结果一去不返。 

小赞在这边没什么亲友。信息不回，电话打不通，经常登录的社交账号也没有更新动态。我找片警报了个失踪。年前大家都很忙，找不到更多线索，小赞的事只能暂时搁置。

直到那通电话打进店里，我才想起，墨镜男留下的名片不见了。

我摘下话筒，止住尖锐的电子铃声。听筒里，一个低沉的男声说了名字。耶、波，这两个音节组合在一起，我是毫无印象。但我认出他不寻常的发声方式，咬音吐字很有特色。是那天的墨镜男。小赞跟在他后面出门吃饭，失踪到今天。

墨镜男问我，方不方便上门取书。今晚是除夕夜，我该早早关店，回家陪我妈守岁。可我放不下小赞。翻了半天通讯簿，找不到墨镜男的名片，我开口问了墨镜男地址。他住得很远，国道沿线一处宅院。附近在修地铁，尘沙漫天，肆意扑向车前方的挡风玻璃。我终于开到地方，墨镜男依然挂着墨镜，示意我随他上楼。

看得出来，他很爱惜书本，家里房间的窗子垂着厚厚帘幕，防止阳光对书纸造成损伤。到处是木头书柜和书箱，浮泛淡淡芳香。要在这样幽寂场所藏一个人，说容易也难，更别提小赞是个闲不下来的性子，所到之处，无不有他欢声笑语，一个人就顶一整场晚会。但我还是问：“我们店里另一位小哥，他和你联系过吗？”

墨镜男抿了嘴，道：“没有。”

“大过年愣是找不到人，急都急死了。”

“是会做甜咖啡的赞哥吗？”他问。

“你认识小赞哥？”

他又抿嘴：“不认识。是你们店门前招牌写着，‘新豆子到货！赞哥请你喝咖啡，快来啊狗崽崽’。然后他又请我喝咖啡。”

“哦。”逻辑到位，滴水不漏。这条线索算是断了。小赞就这样生死未卜吗，我心里着急，可着急也不顶用，只能听天由命，再等再看。

墨镜男帮我把确定要的几箱新书抬进车里，目送我离开。他的身影消失在国道随风飞扬的尘沙。转弯前，我从后视镜瞥见有人走到墨镜男身边，看起来和墨镜男身量相当，脚步轻快，带着似曾相识的俏皮。我的手机突然铃声大作。失踪一周的小赞来电，给我和我妈拜年。我说：“你死哪儿去了，还不快滚回来！”

小赞愉快道：“不瞒你说——我发现了龙的宝藏——”

“你不是又跑去淘旧书了吧！”我朝他喊，“怎么不接电话？”

小赞就像唐老鸭那位畅游金币池的叔伯，一旦泡进书海，十天半个月不理人也很正常。可那种情况通常发生在店里某个角落，由我负责给他送水送饭、增减衣物、不许熬夜、断网断电。现在他玩失踪玩到飞起，我是相当不爽。小赞显然在敷衍我，他那边风声大作：“不说了阿成，明年见啊——给阿姨问好——”

他敷衍完了，忘记掐断通话。所以我接下来听到他笑着说：“走了狗崽崽。站门外吃沙子，你以为你是酷盖就天生抗霾吗？”

墨镜男的声音隐隐约约抗议道：“赞哥少说两句，不要像个老妈子。”

“老妈子怎么了老妈子，专治各种不服，走你。”

“赞哥你真的很烦耶。一直黏我，喂各种奇奇怪怪东西。都是甜的。”

“咖啡甜吗？”

“还好。”

“赞哥甜吗？”

“过分甜了。”

“狗崽崽甜吗？”

我听不下去了。小赞不挂手机，话费好像不要钱一样。墨镜男轻巧地转移了话题：“赞哥要看春晚吗？”

“不看。”

“有我上节目也不看？”

“看啊，你可以现在演给我看。”

终于到家，一进门，我妈问我怎么了，小脸土黄。我说，饿疯了快。家里电视开着，不戴墨镜的墨镜男出现在银幕上，活色生香。小赞的笑声在蓝牙耳机里格外响亮。墨镜男适时插进：

“赞哥没关电话——要充电——不要喂我吃鸡啦——”

电话切断。我妈端上热菜，问我怎么了，小脸通红。我哆嗦着嘴唇，把碗里的肉吹凉。这年的春天还没开始，我却觉得，春天已经向晚了。

小赞啊，你是有了媳妇忘了娘；一夜之间，我成了空巢老人啦。


	3. 东云

花开的时节想起花落。枯谢的花朵褪去颜色，纸做的蝶一样，垂坠不动。调制东云酱，日出前云霞般，甜润透光，蘸牡蛎与虾子，两人份餐。

无话，安谧的夏天。

晴朗的日子一起兜风。风过耳侧，你对声音敏感，感觉睁不开眼。头盔面窗框起新绿，绕行山路，岩壁石缝探出杜鹃，红色居多。山头不高，已无残雪。落叶飘约定如在昨日，你们行踪无定，白云苍天是唯一的见证。

你向下望，问他：这有多高啊狗崽崽？真有人从这儿下去？都摔成啵啵芋泥了还实现啥子愿望？

他跑偏话题：我想走玻璃栈道。

你们小心翼翼走上碟形瞭望台，世界在脚下，蒙罩穹形雾霾。你摸摸鼻子。这要栽下去，准吃一鼻子灰。

他眺望远处的群山，问你：山那头是什么？

是什么？你想：是人世间。

你说：还真不知道啊，要不我搜一下？

他说：嗯，是蓝天。

他盼蓝天像小娃儿盼雨天。开始怀念泰国，离海近的地方天也蓝。你一咬牙，拉他下山，机场不远，但要先回家把车停好。下机到地面喝大只椰青，到海边追逐打闹，保留七成体力到荫凉处双人摔角。

他嘴边有清甜奶香。

你知道这样蓝的天并不常有，这样好的花期也会变迁。但你并不害怕。

你问他：还要吗，狗崽崽？

他累坏了，耷着眼眉，听不懂你在说什么。

你记得当地盛产香料，等他缓过神、你能直起腰，不妨到集市逛上一圈。能怎么办，狗崽崽，你搓搓他耳朵。两个人和一个人的唯一区别，是你要准备两人份的餐。然后一起吃完。


End file.
